Where do babies come from?
by Animal Cracker
Summary: Claire is sent on an assignment to marry Loki but he doesnt want to marry her or anyone else.
1. Where do babies come from?

**Where do babies come from?**

* * *

Claire sat hunched over with her head hovering over an open book in the study room of her dad's mansion, "Ice cream..." She mumbled and began to drool a river getting the book wet. Claire was a 15 year old merchant who dreamed -She dreamed about food more though- of one day becoming an alchemist like her mother. She always thought an alchemists work and skills were fascinating, she also thought their uniforms were cute. She really wanted to become an alchemist and obtain a Vanimirth or as she liked to call them, deadly jello.

Claire had a problem with books, she never like to study, every time she was sent off to study she took refuge in sleeping. So in the study room she sat sleeping, pretending to be reading and dreaming about ice cream and other wondrous sweets, "Cake..."

Claire's dad, Leo, stood at the door watching tearfully as he thought her daughter was studying for the very first time. Claire was hunched over with her arms bent on the table, he couldn't see her drool or her closed eyes since her back was facing him, _'My little girl is finally studying!' _His eyes sparkled as he walked over quietly trying not to disturb her. He began walked to her side leaning a bit to see her face, her short brown hair had covered her face from side view. He felt the urge to bang his head against the wall a several hundred times as he saw she was sleeping, _'I didn't want to have to do this, but if she can't become an alchemist she must...'_

"Claire!" He shouted in her ear, she fell of her chair and stood up immediately wiping away the drool with the sleeve of her merchant uniform.

"Yes?" Claire asked innocently.

"I have an assignment." He took out a folded piece of paper with a candled stamp on the middle.

Claire's eyes brightened immediately, she loved her dad's secret assignments for her, they'd been doing that ever since she was six. She loved to pretend she was a spy on a mission, that's how she felt when her dad gave her secret assignments, no one knew of their little game or at least she thought. The missions ranged from stealing mother's left shoe to getting information.

She remembered when she was little, her father had given her the assignment of getting a birthday present for her mother. Her dad gave her a bag of zeny and she ran off to the merchants in Al De Baran looking for a present. She couldn't decide on what to get until she came across an inn that had a sweet scent of cookies floating around, she used her money to learn how to bake the cookies inside the inn. She couldn't use the one at her home, her mom would know she was baking and then it wouldn't have been a surprise. In the end, her cookies were burnt brown, but her mom had eaten them any ways. After her dad had given her a little note on a paper with yellow and pink stars in the back ground that read,

_Agent: DAD ( Decaffeinated amazing dad ) -Claire had made it up when she was seven and happened to see decaffeinated coffee- _

Mission

**Mommy's Present**

Result: Successful.

Field notes: DAD confirms burnt cookies were delicious and was very worried when SIA -Super intelligent alchemist- _came back covered in cookie batter. _

Claire took the letter and waited for her dad to leave before she opened the letter, it was a rule that she had to open it alone. She stared at him waiting him to go, he stared at her, "It would be best if I was here."

"Okay..." Claire stared at him unsurely for a second before hold up the open letter,

_To: SIA  
From: DAD_  
_Mission _

**Marry Loki and bare his children**

Mission description  
The title.

At first Claire thought her dad was joking but then it came to her, her dad never joked on the mission, but she still wasn't convinced. She peered over the paper and saw her dad standing there as serious as ever. She went back to the letter and re-read it. She slammed the letter on the table, "What is this! A letter telling me to move out!"

"No, it's just..." Leo sighed trying to find out how to explain.

"Just what?" Claire pouted.

"Look, you sleep during your studies, slack off at training and blow up your potions, we all know you won't become an alchemist before..." He stopped from letting other information slipping out.

"Before what?" She spat bitterly.

"Claire, I'm sick." He said bluntly knowing there was no easy way of saying it.

"What? Go get some medicine or get a cure from a priest." Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"No, it's something new, the are no medicine for this stuff and priests can't help me." He looked at his daughter sadly.

"So what? You're sending me away because you don't want to remember your failure of a daughter?" Claire's honey brown eyes stung painfully as tears came. Everything was being taken away from her, first was her mom, then it was the little green fish in the pond - no relation to her at all- and now it was her dad.

He hugged his daughter in a tight embrace, "You're not a failure, you just like to take your time." He chuckled lightly, Claire let out a sob, he continued, "I want to leave knowing you are safe, loved and surrounded by people who care for you."

Claire just realized she would be alone if her dad died, sure she had maids and butlers, but they were different they just worked there, "Safe, loved, care? I don't even know those people and I'm pretty sure they don't know me."

He pulled her back with his hands on her shoulders, "Please."

"No! I'm not leaving!" Claire stomped her foot as if making a deal.

"I'll be fine. And you know I heard this young man is a very powerful wizard, rich and the most handsome in Prontera." Her dad tried persuasion.

Claire brightened up and her ears perked up, "Fine, but if I hear you even stumble a bit, I'm back and staying."

He smiled and hugged her once again.

* * *

Claire stepped out of the carriage and immediately froze outside the gate of the white mansion as the carriage rode off, she didn't need to bring her stuff as it was sent here days before, _'This place is bigger than our mansion!' _

"Oh, lady Claire!" A maid came out and dragged her in, Claire noticed after the maid had called out her name others appeared and began to work. Claire was dragged to the back yard where people were setting up a white arch way, a podium and chairs.

"What's going on?" Claire looked around trying to keep up with everyone's movement. The maid had dragged her on one side of the arch way while people were shouting, "Lady Claire is here! Loki is coming! Hurry quick!"

Claire watched the chaos settle down, she blinked stupidly at what was laid in front of her, rows of white chairs occupied with bodies, a white arch way, a podium with a priest looking character behind it. _'A wedding already!' _Claire wasn't sure these people were in their right minds, she was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped simple dress that went down to her knees, a white T-shirt underneath, sandals and folded up pants so they wouldn't drag on the ground, her pants were always longer than her legs.

"I wasn't planning to get married!" Claire planned herself just to stay here for about 2 weeks before she went back to tell her father Loki didn't want to marry her.

"Loki's here!" The people had completely ignored her and everyone turned.

Claire averted her eyes to the wizard who was accompanied by two maids by his side. Claire found her self staring at the dark brown haired wizard. Claire couldn't see his eyes very well from there, but she could tell they were a shining silver. He was indeed the best looking man Claire had seen. _'I guess it would be okay to marry him.' _Claire changed her mind from his appearance and never thought of his personality.

Loki walked over to the middle of the aisle of chairs, when he was about 8 feet from Claire he stopped, "I'm sorry, but I will not marry you, I will send you back as soon as possible."

"But-" One of the butlers called out but Loki interrupted him.

"I am not interested in marriage right now." And with that he began to walk to the french doors.

_'What! I'm suppose to say that!' _Claire looked at him incredulously, _'I will make him marry me and bare his children!' _

"Hey, you!" Claire ran after him, he stopped, turned, blinked, stared. Claire stomped her foot, "I will marry you and bare your children!"

He continued to stare at her.

She fidgeted under his gaze, "Well?"

He slothfully leaned in towards her and asked, "Do you know how children are made?"

Claire tilted her head, "Umm, no, but my neighbor, Karen, had a baby and all she told me was it hurt really bad..."

He let out a soft chuckle as he straightened, "You're a bit too young."

"Karen was 13." Claire stated as if it were nothing and then she asked a question a child would only ask their parents, "Where _do _babies come from?"

This almost made him fall backwards, but he maintained his posture, "..." He turned and walked into the mansion without another glance.

Claire huffed, "What is wrong with me? Am I too short? Too ugly?"

"No, he usually turns down every offer, but you might be able to change his mind, maybe you could stay?" A man came up beside her.

"Who are you?" Claire asked bluntly.

"I'm his grandfather." The man smiled.

"Oh, okay then." Claire sighed, "I guess it'll take time, just like passing the alchemist test."

"Wait, you haven't passed the alchemist test?" Grandfather asked.

"Um...no." Claire shuffled her feet.

"They didn't tell us that, this is a problem." Grandfather mumbled to his self.

"What? Why?" Claire didn't understand why not being an alchemist had to do with anything.

"You see, we are a rich family and some people might try to assassinate us, so we need a bride who can protect herself." He explained.

"Oh..." There was a moment of silence. They could hear people in the background putting away the chairs and the wedding props.

Something purple blurred in front of them, _'Woah, that's fast!' _

Claire admired the purple haired sage until she spoke, "I am here to answer the request of the Layor family."

"Ah, Heather, you are as fast as ever." Grandfather patted Heather's, purple haired sage, head.

Heather flashed a bright smile, Claire felt as if she had just been blinded, "I have been training."

"Come, and I will call Loki." Grandfather led them to the living room. Opposite of the door were windows, big windows that went from floor to ceiling. Claire and Heather sat on a red couch while Grandfather sat on the one opposite of them. '_What's her problem? She's been ignoring me as if I were air.' _Claire glanced at Heather, who was smiling into space, _'And what is the request?'

* * *

_


	2. Fair

**Fair**

* * *

Grandfather had sent a maid to call Loki, she looked pretty happy about it too. Grandfather turned to Heather, "What is your reply?" 

"It would be an honor to marry Loki." Heather never stopped smiling.

"What?! I'm suppose to marry him!" Claire yelled out looking between grandfather and Heather.

"You were, but grandfather sent out two letters just in case Loki didn't like you, in which he didn't. So I am here to marry him instead." Claire felt like ripping out her throat for the 'in which he didn't' part.

"I'm tired of girls crowding around the mansion just to get a look at Loki." Grandfather sighed. He remembered when he was changing, a girl who was looking for Loki's room had accidently gone through his window. As soon has she stepped one foot into the room, the girl had flung herself out of the same window she had come in from.

"Hello, grandfather." Loki had just came into the room shutting the door on the poor love-sick maid.

"Loki! Do you remember me?" Heather jumped out of her seat and latched onto his arm like a gigantic purple leech.

"Heather, it's nice to see you again." Loki had smiled down at her with no traces of getting her off his arm. This worried Claire very much, not only did he know her name, but apparently they had already met while Loki didn't even know Claire's name and this was the first time they met. Loki ignored Claire and moved onto his grandfather, "Is there something you need?"

"It seemed as if you didn't like the first bride, so we got a second one to pick from." Grandfather looked very pleased with himself.

_'Of course he's going to pick her! She's really pretty and she's a sage, wizards and sages go together like... alcohol and fabric to make a bottle grenade!' _Claire knew Heather had won, but for some reason she didn't want to give up.

"I will not get married to anyone. I suggest both of you to leave." Loki was now looking intently at Claire wondering why she hadn't left yet. He gently took Heather off his arm and left.

"AAAAH! What's wrong with him!? Doesn't he know I turned down everyone else's offer just to be with him!" Heather was now taking out her frustrations on grandfather by yelling his ears off and glaring evilly.

Grandfather dug back into the couch sweating, "Uh, I am sorry... If you stay a while maybe he will change his mind."

Heather turned into miss bright and sunshine herself and squealed, "Oh yes, of course!" Heather turned to Claire grinning, "Well, you should leave, you have no chance against me."

"We'll see about that." Claire stuck out her tongue getting Heather heated.

"Tomorrow you two and Loki are going to a fair down south of Prontera, Heather you can catch up with him and Claire you can get to know him." Grandfather waved and slowly left the room leaving Heather and Claire with high tension.

"Don't get in my way." Heather whipped her head side ways making sure to slap Claire with her long purple hair before she sauntered out of the room nose up in the air. _'I should have ripped out her hair! Or better yet her head!' _

Claire waited outside the gates for Heather and Loki to come out so they could walk down to the fair, _'I'll have to stay by one of them since I have only been to Prontera one or two times and this is the first fair I'm going to, I hope it's fun.' _

Claire felt someone jab her side, "Hey fatty." Heather had her arms crossed smirking smugly.

"I'm not fat! It's just the merchants uniform." Claire looked at what Heather was wearing, a long puffy pink dress with pink heels. _'I knew I should've worn something else.'_ Claire ran into the house to her room and grabbed things she thought would match. She hurriedly pulled on a light green skirt, a green tank top, a yellow sweater that exposed her shoulders and a brown belt loosely around her waist. She threw of her shoes and quickly laced up her mom's alchemist boots, while she ran out she grabbed her green hat with 'Got potion?' imprinted on it with white lettering.

Claire slammed the front doors open to see Heather pulling on Loki's arm trying to convince him to leave Claire behind. She ran up to his other side panting, "I'm here!"

"Try not to be late on other events." Loki began to walk with Heather clinging onto his arm, Heather looked back at the pouting Claire and stuck her tongue out.

Claire ignored her and walked by Loki, "I don't think you know my name yet..."

"No, I don't." Loki interrupted her.

Claire huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, I guess that means you don't want to know my name."

"Not really."

"It's Claire."

Claire sulked the hole way there listening to Loki and Heather converse lightly, Heather seemed to be giggling a lot for a person who is talking about her family. Claire immediately brightened up when she saw the fair. Her eyes shone delightfully as she saw a peco peco field where you get to ride on them for a peroid of time, there was also a huge stage with bards and dancers performing for the people below sitting at the tables, a wizard telling peoples fortunes, little games with prizes, dueling arena and a variety of shops.

"Augh, look at those disgusting peco pecos." Heather twisted her face at the peco pecos but flinched when one of them warked at her.

"Look a haunted house, let's go there!" Claire grabbed Loki's hand pulling him to the haunted house and since Heather was clinging to his arm she was dragged along as well.

Claire laughed silently, she heard Heather whimper as they entered the haunted house, Heather and Loki were behind Claire, she was all too fascinated by the haunted house, Claire could tell Loki wasn't a good support when he told Heather, "They won't kill us."

Claire let out a bored sigh, all they've seen is creepy paintings of people and creatures that looked to be watching as you go by. Everything inside was dark too and the only light they had was a faint red light like the ones used in a dark room.

"This house isn't haunted." Claire couldn't wait to get out of the house and rant at the owner.

All of a sudden, there was a electric buzz sound that echoed through the hall. Claire grinned while Loki remained indifferent and Heather ready to soil herself. There was the same buzz sound again only this time it sounded closer, Claire turned around and noticed Heather had closed her eyes shut and was holding onto Loki for dear life, Claire's eyes widened and her jaw slackened as she looked past them and saw a Phendark approaching them with his giant clipper...thing.

Heather had opened her eyes to see what Claire was looking at and had the same reaction only she let out a shrill shriek which made the Phendark come at them faster. Claire had wanted to stay and test out her skills on a Phendark, she had never seen one in real life only in the pictures of her books. Loki grabbed Claire and Heather by the waist holding them like newspapers on each side.

Claire squirmed, "Nooo! I wanna kill it!"

"We can't, the sign said 'No killing the monsters.'" Loki turned a corner smacking Claire's face against the wall, "Sorry."

"It's not like they're going extinct." Claire rubbed her face.

Loki turned another corner smacking Claire's face against another wall, "Ow! You did that on purpose!" Claire writhed around trying to break the grip around her waist.

"Stop that!" Loki multi-tasked with running and trying to keep hold of Claire. As soon as they were out Loki dropped Claire and Heather, he spun around at Claire's direction, "Idiot!" He stopped when he noticed Claire wasn't there, _'No, I didn't drop her while we were inside, she was whining all the way here.'  
_  
"Heather, stay at that table over there." Loki pointed to one of the tables that circled around the stage, "I'll go find the merchant."

Loki vanished into the sea of people as he swiveled and swerved about looking for the green hat amongst the crowd. He stopped and looked over the peoples heads for anything that was green. He could hear people whispering as they went by, "Oh look! It's Loki!", "What's he doing here? I didn't think he would go to a commoners fair.", "He's probably just here to flaunt around his wealth and good looks."

That was why he didn't like to leave the house, people always talked where ever he went or a group would attack him with letters and gifts. He suddenly had the urge to walk back to his house and leave Heather and Claire at the fair. People continued to whisper, it was fine he could ignore all of that, only one of their comments had struck a cord, "I don't see why so many people like him, his older brother is much better."

It's true, his older brother was better at him in everything, the only reason he trains and studies so hard is just to outdo his brother in one thing, magic. So far his brother has beaten him in magic even though he is a knight. Loki had always been envious of his brother, he had always taken everything away from Loki, though he knew there were people who admired him. That was only temporary though, as soon as his brother comes back from his visit to Amatsum everything would change and Loki would be nothing but air once again. He won't get married or have a girlfriend, he was afraid of loosing that special someone to his brother.

Heather is the only person he could really stand because he knows his brother doesn't like Heather too much, but that doesn't stop Heather from pursuing his brother, so he can't trust her all too much.

A soft, warm hand slipped into his hand and held it tight, "I finally found you!"

Loki looked at his side and saw Claire staring at him, "What's the matter?"

"Where did you go?" Loki asked changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh! I found this floating imitation of a Vanimirth." In Claire's other hand was a string attached to a balloon formed as a Vanimirth.

"It's called a balloon." Loki chuckled inwardly at Claire's fascination towards the floating object, _'How can she find so much peace and joy over a simple thing like a balloon?'  
_


	3. Brother

**Brother**

* * *

Claire walked out of her room contemplating on breakfast, "Yesterday I had a blue berry muffin, so today I'll have toast, but I wonder if they have mochi..." As she passed by a hall she saw Heather sneaking into someone's room from the corner of her eye. Curiosity kicked in, she was forced to go back, she walked quietly yet swiftly. 

Heather was bent over peering into a slit of the slightly open door, Claire hovered her head above Heathers to get a look inside the room as well, "Whose room is this?"

Heather jerked straight causing a collision course with her head to Claire's chin, "Ow!"

"Aren't you suppose to be in breakfast?" Heather hissed closing the door quietly while she stood with her back facing the door as if to protect them from Claire.

"Yes, but aren't you suppose to be there too?" Claire put her hands behind her back as she leaned forwards and rocked on her heels.

"I'm...busy." If Claire was as stupid as Heather thought she would be free with the excuse.

"Oh, ok, I'll tell them you're busy trying to get in Loki's room." Claire turned around pretending to walk away any second.

"How did you know this is his room!"

"I didn't, you just told me." Claire pushed Heather, who was momentarily stunned, aside as she ran inside the room. The room was huge, but there was barely anything inside, just a large bed, a couch, table and a few plants lining the wall.

Heather ran in after Claire eyes immediately going to the bed, there was a lump in the sheets, "Claire! We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Claire walked towards two slide doors on the wall, she guessed it was his closet.

"He's still sleeping!" Heather tip-toed to Claire attempting to grab her arm and run.

"No he's not, the maid told me after she woke me up, that he was out on his daily walks or something." Claire slid open the doors to reveal a massive walk in closet with clothes ranging from armor to casual, "I remember my mom having one of these." Claire pulled out an immune muffler from it's current position and tried it on.

Heather wasn't interested in his clothing, what caught her attention was the dark brown box which settled a top a shelf, she reached up and carefully laid it on the ground. The lid had some weird symbol engraved on the lid, Heather couldn't make out what it was, she ignored the symbol and opened the lid. She smiled brightly at what laid inside, they were accessories shining with glory.

The muffler was a bit big on Claire at first, but then it began to shrink until it was a perfect fit, "I don't feel any different..."

Heather's stomach growled indicating it was really time to eat, she closed the lid and put it back onto the shelf, she looked at Claire who was still wearing the muffler and decided to play a trick on Claire. Heather made her way towards the doors and peeked out, using her amazing acting skills, she acted as if Loki was walking back to his room, "He's coming back!" She yelled out frantically.

Claire gasped and fought the muffler as if it were attacking her, _riiiiip, _She froze and watched the muffler fall to the floor. She could hear Heather laughing hysterically, Claire pointed accusingly at the muffler, "No! You're not suppose to rip!"

"You better hurry and replace that before he comes back." Heather didn't bother to hide her smirk.

_'She's right. He will probably want to kill me when he finds out, I'll use the money father gave me.' _Claire ran out without bothering to hide or check the muffler. Heather walked over to the ripped muffler and lifted it up. She grinned at the card which had popped out of the muffler when destroyed, "Doesn't she know she can simply sew it back and put the card back in? Probably not, but why tell her?"

Claire was now running towards the center of Prontera where she heard people usually crowded about to sell. She passed through an arch way seeing the fountain and a bundle of merchants around it and a few people loitering. She ran to a merchant who looked to have a lot of stuff.

"Pearl...Blinker...Sword...Guard..." Claire named of the items she saw making sure she didn't miss anything.

The merchant approached her, "Can I help you?"

Claire's head snapped at his direction, "Do you sell immune mufflers?!"

"Hmm...No, I'm sorry, but I think the blue haired blacksmith a few ways down is selling them."

"Thank you!" Claire ran down the white cobbled stone streets, _'Blue, blue, blue, blue...Aha!' _She ran over to and old blacksmith with blue hair greying, "I want to buy your muffler!"

"I just sold it a few minutes ago." The blacksmith said in a gruff voice.

"Do you know anyone who is selling them?" Claire was running in place ready to speed of like a bullet at a gunslingers enemy.

The blacksmith shook his head, Claire ran off in a random direction, "So no one here is selling them, Alberta is where the merchants guild is right? So there must be a lot of merchants there since people do like their guilds, that's why mom made dad move to Al De Baran is because the Alchemist guild was there." She ran south knowing the Kafra down south was the closest one to her, she passed by many merchants lined on the sides of the street and others on the street, as soon as she reached the Kafra she let it all out in one breathe, "CanIhaveawarptoAlberta,please?And a map too."

Amazingly the Kafra had caught all of it and asked, "That will be 1,200 zeny."

Claire handed her the zeny as the Kafra gave her a map of Alberta and dropped a blue gem stone, the ground absorbed it. Immediately after the portal opened Claire hopped in.

Claire landed on her two feet, she didn't use the portals much so she had no experience in landing from a portal, she would always land in a weird angle and sometimes on her face. Knowing she had no time to celebrate she snapped open her map and quickly made the decision to go where the flowers were. As she ran it never occurred to her that she had been gone for about 15 minutes now and morning walks aren't that long.

Only five or four people were sitting around the area of which she had predicted the merchants would be at. Claire looked at her map again, "I know for sure they're going to be by the shore!"

The seagulls squawked, the water slapped against the port and the wind breezed by, but that was pretty much it. Claire stared at the deserted port, the only things there were the ships and the workers of the ships.

"I should just jump into the ocean and hope I turn into a mermaid instead of drowning..." Claire sighed and was ready to go home, "Maybe he'll just throw me off his mansion, that's not too bad."

"Idiotic merchant?" Claire recognized the voice of Loki's, she turned just to make sure and sure enough, Loki was standing there looking at her suspiciously, _'Holy...crap...' _

"Uh...Hi!" Claire forced a smile only to have it become a deformed smile, _'I can't tell him here, there's not enough witnesses.' _

"You're waiting for Odin aren't you?" Loki scowled.

"Who is Odin?" Claire asked confused, _'Another person named after a god?' _

"Odin, my older brother." Loki said with a hint of bitterness.

Claire's eyes grew, _'What a sick sense of humor their parents have!' _Claire heard foot steps approaching behind her, but she ignored them, she was too busy wondering why no one had told her Loki had any siblings. As the foot steps stopped Claire noticed Loki wasn't looking at her anymore, but his eyes had turned blank and cold as he looked above and past her head.

"Loki?" It was a voice Claire hadn't heard before, but the person seemed to know Loki.

"Brother."

* * *

Love for my readers **:3**  



	4. Sealed

**Sealed**

* * *

"What are you doing here." Loki continued, "You aren't suppose to be coming back for another week."

"Disappointed?" Odin smirked stuffing his hands into his pockets letting his bag fall to the ground with a metallic _'clunk' _hinting his equipment were inside.

Loki gritted his teeth, "Yes."

Claire watched as Loki glared at Odin, she couldn't see what Odin was doing considering her back was to him. She didn't know why Loki didn't like his brother, but being an only child made Claire lonely and long to have a sibling, she knew she had to move out of the incoming cross fire before she got caught in between.

She took a shaky step side ways so she was no longer in the middle, but she could see both of them. Her eyes went back and forth from Odin to Loki trying to find any similarities they had in appearance, she compared Odin's blue hair to Loki's dark brown, Odin's golden eyes to Loki's silver, Odin's extent height of 6'2" to Loki's 5'11", _'They look nothing a like!' _

"Oh, what a cute little girl." Odin averted his attention to Claire and replaced his smirk with a friendly smile.

"I'm not little, you're just tall, plus I'm 15." Claire couldn't help it if she was only 5'2", that's how she was made, _'I wouldn't look as cute if I was 5'10" anyways.' _

"And I'm 19." Claire watched as Odin began leaning towards her with a teasing smile plastered onto his face. She felt Loki move behind her and seize Odin's face stopping him from moving and closer.

Loki moved stern and stiffly like a robot as he removed his hand from Odin's face, bent down grabbing Claire by the waist, slinging her over his shoulder and walked away, _'Mine.' _

Claire blinked as if to be taking retakes on what happened just as Odin seemed to be doing the same thing before he straightened and waved at Claire as she disappeared around a corner.

Claire shifted around trying to compose a position so that Loki's shoulder wasn't stabbing her lower stomach, she didn't want to say anything seeing Loki's eyes a cold eerie storm, although his face remained indifferent.

Claire felt herself being flung backwards before settling on Loki's arm, his hand holding her leg just below the knee so her legs wouldn't hit his stomach while he walked, he let his other arm hang leisurely by his side. Claire laid her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Loki ignored people's stares as he bought a warp to Prontera. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he began to make his way towards their house. After they were walking on an empty street Claire tapped his shoulder, "Mind if I walk?"

Claire let go of his shoulders as Loki let her down onto the ground, fixing her uniform as she began to walk, assuming Loki had already started to leave, she bumped into Loki's back, "Oops."

"Claire." Claire smiled hearing Loki call her by the name for the first time.

"Yes?" Claire took a step back so she could see his form on a comfortable point.

"Promise me..." Loki looked straight ahead instead of turning to look at Claire, he found it easier to say if he wasn't looking at her, knowing her eyes would look at his innocently and naive.

"Hmm?"

"Promise to never... obsess over my brother and..." Loki didn't know why he was saying this, but he just felt like he needed to.

"And?" Claire asked hoping he would go on, she never liked suspense.

"Never leave me..." Finally Loki turned around and right he was, Claire was looking at him innocently and naively although it changed to something brighter.

"Of course!" Claire felt like hugging him for reassurance, but she thought he would just push her away and stalk off.

"Let's seal it..." Claire watched as Loki leaned towards her slowly like what Odin had done earlier, she looked at his eyes, there was something inside them besides the usual indifference they held. Her heart thrashed around her chest as if it were trying to break her rib cage feeling Loki's lips touch her own, soft and sweet.

Loki questioned his heart's actions as it pounded harder than ever. He's kissed other girls before, but this was different, oh so very different, _'Why.'_

Loki pulled away only for his lips to hover above hers, it killed him to take a step back, the distance seemed hours to walk only in reality it was just a foot away. Her cheeks were rosier then before and her lips seemed to call out to him, Loki's hand twitched by his side from the sudden urge to pull her close and repeat the past.

Claire's eyes fluttered open to see Loki staring at her, she noticed his cheeks were colored with a faint pink color. She only had three seconds to study him as he turned around and began to stride home. Claire knew she was blushing, the heat radiated off her cheeks. She grinned and followed after Loki, the broken muffler flying out of her mind, _'Sealed.' _

As soon as they reached the mansion they split ways, Claire floated up stairs ignoring everyone and everything to sleep in her room even though it was only 11 AM.

Loki walked inside the lounge sitting down onto a couch in front of the fire staring intently, _'I don't know how I'm going to stand looking at her without the urge of having to kiss her.' _Loki sighed as his heart began to pulse calmly now, _'But my brother is coming here any minute.' _He felt his cheeks to make sure they were cooled off, if they didn't he could have the fire as an excuse.

His eyes immediately shot to the door as he heard it open, he sighed, _'It's just Heather.' _

"Have you seen Claire?" Heather smirked evilly, she was prepared to tell if Claire hadn't already, _'Where is she any ways?' _

Loki swallowed thickly at the mention of Claire's name, "No." He lied.

"Oh-" Heather's snitching was cut off by two people walking in.

"Loki, your brother Odin has come back early." Grandfather smiled adding more wrinkles to his face.

"Welcome back." Loki returned his attention to the fire.

"Odin!" Loki heard Heather squeal.

_'I knew it.' _Loki thought, he knew Heather preferred Odin than him.

"Hey." Odin replied.

"Oh my gosh, it's good to see you again! You look different, not in a bad way." Heather complimented forgetting about the muffler.

Loki scoffed at the fire feeling sick on how people treated him, a replacement of something to admire when ever their true idol was else where.

Odin ignored Heather's comments as he called out to Loki, "Say, what happened to that friend of yours, I never got her name."

"She's none of your business." Loki glared at Odin, _'What does he want with her?' _

Odin just chuckled, "Well, I'll be going to my room."

"Let me walk you there!" Heather exclaimed seeing an opening to spend time with Odin.

"Umm...No thanks." Odin picked up his bag and walked out along with Heather following him despite of his rejecting answer, grandfather also left with a wave.

At dinner it was only Heather, Odin and Loki, their maids had told them Claire was sleeping while Grandfather was also sleeping.

Loki got out of his chair excusing himself from dinner. He let the cook take his plate while he walked out of the kitchen. After the door closed he heard them reopen.

"Grandfather told me about your little situation." It was Odin's voice.

Loki turned around narrowing his eyes slightly, "And?"

"I think you should hurry up and pick Heather, I mean you guys have known each other ever since you were six and Claire is someone you just met, you don't really know her." Odin shrugged his shoulders.

"No. I know your in the same situation as me although you get to look for your bride while I pick between those two."

Odin just smirked, "What's this got to do with mine?"

"I know you want me to marry Heather so she will be forced to stop chasing you around." Loki scowled at his brother's obvious intentions.

Odin turned around opening the kitchen door, "That's not all I want." He said, walking back inside letting the door close behind him.


	5. Welcome

**Welcome**

* * *

"Why did I go to sleep without dinner?" Claire mumbled to herself clutching her growling stomach, plodding into the kitchen. She was the second one there, Heather was the first, "Morning, Heather." 

"Did you know Odin's back?" Heather smiled taking a sip of her tea.

_'She seems brighter.'_ Claire thought before she answered, "Mhmm."

"Good morning everyone!" Odin came through the door with Loki right behind him.

"Good morning!" Heather sat up pulling a chair for Odin to sit in, Odin took the seat so he was directly in front of Claire, Loki took a seat next to Claire making him directly in front of Heather.

The maids set down their food and left them in silence, they ate silently considering Claire was stuffing herself with food, Loki was too busy glaring at Odin while Odin was smirking back and Heather was staring at Odin.

After a while a maid came in with a silver tray holding a white candle sealed letter, she set it next to Odin and bowed before she left.

"What's that?" Claire asked finishing off her food.

"I don't know." Odin picked up the letter, he broke of the seal and read silently. He put the letter down smiling, "The church is hosting a welcome back party for me and everyone is invited."

"When is it?" Heather asked excitedly, she loved parties.

"Today." Odin knew Heather would want to come, so he looked at Loki and Claire, "Are you two going to come?"

"Yes!" "No." Claire and Loki answered simultaneously which made Odin grin.

"Okay then, since Loki is not going, I'll escort you there, wouldn't want you going alone." Odin stood up from his seat.

Heather stood up as well, "What about me?"

"I'm going." Loki stood up from his chair leaving in a huff.

_'Why is he so moody around his brother?'_ Claire sighed.

After they entered the church Loki and Claire separated from Odin and Heather, Claire felt alone, she was the only first class, _'I guess they didn't let the Acolytes attend.'_

The church seemed big and spacious now, they took the benches out of the way and put them beside the walls, it also seemed a lot brighter too.

Loki leaned against a wall watching everyone inside, Claire stared at him, "You brought me here to stand next to a wall?"

Loki stayed silent and unmoving like a statue, Claire grabbed onto his crossed arms trying to pull him of the wall, "Come on, let's dance or something!" Claire kept pulling on his arm as he stared at her useless struggles, _'Geez, it's like he's attached to the wall!'_

He averted his eyes to a crowd of people with Odin in the middle, his eyes narrowed slightly when Odin caught his eye and gave him a haughty look.

He suddenly felt his shin throb,_ 'Ow.' _He looked at Claire who looked back at him sheepishly, "Heh...Sorry." He looked back at Odin, who approached them while he kept his eyes on Claire.

"Care to dance with me instead?" Odin held out his hand to Claire. Claire looked back and forth between Loki and Odin, _'If I go with Odin, Loki would probably get moody again, but if I stay, I'll die from boredom.' _

Claire was about to answer, but a High Priestess called for everyone's attention, "We have a little event going on today," Some people cheered, "There will be a great prize," More people cheered, "Only Ladies can participate." Half the cheering died down.

"So Ladies, to get this prize you must find Sister Mary, who is hiding inside the church." The high priestess's eyes scanned the crowd before yelling out, "Ready, set, go!"

"Well, this sounds fun, see ya later!" Claire ran away gladly escaping her situation. Claire ran into an empty room, she sat down on a bench sighing, "I wonder how Father is doing..."

Claire heard something shuffle and giggle behind the counter, Claire approached the counter quietly, ready to attack. She peered over the counter and saw a priestess hunched over in a corner giggling, the priestess jumped up knocking Claire backwards, "You found me!"

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't really-" Claire's sentence was cut by Sister Mary dragging her away, "You are very lucky!"

"Eh?" Claire was dragged to the front of the stage, she looked at Loki, who looked back at her questioningly.

The high priestess from earlier smiled, "That was fast, Mary you should have picked a better hiding spot."

"But then, they might not have found me." Mary let go of Claire, she walked beside the high priestess leaving Claire in the front all alone. Claire played with her hands, she wasn't use to everyone staring at her.

The high priestess yelled out, "Now for the prize!" Everyone cheered wondering what it could be, "A kiss from our welcomed Odin!"

People whistled while a spot light was directed at Odin who seemed to be conversing lightly with Loki, he smiled leaving Loki's side and walked up to the stage.

Claire's eyes widened and her jaw hung open slightly, Loki's expression was different, his glaring eyes followed Odin up the stage while he clenched his hands into fists trying to hold back.

Claire couldn't move as she gulped, Odin leaned down holding her chin upwards, Claire sucked in her breath hoping to faint.

They were now an inch apart, Claire could see Loki striding through the crowd with a murderous intent. Odin was now half an inch away, Claire shut her eyes, _'He isn't going to make it.'_


	6. Lala

**Lala**

* * *

( Heather's point of view ) 

"Hahahahaha!" The girls and I couldn't stop laughing at that lady's ridiculous dress! It was a bright yellow color, the skirt was feathered up and the top was overly beaded, she looked like a giant chick! There's always someone at a party who is wearing the most idiotic looking things. Like Claire's dress for example, that soft gold dress. It's so disgustingly gross... It would look better on me!

My attention was caught by Susan's complement, she's a total suck up, but I love it, "You're so gorgeous! I heard you turned into a sage, congratulations! You beat me though, I bet it was hard, huh? But you, being the strong person you are, managed!"

"Of course I beat you," With daddy and his friend's help, "It was easy!" Well, not really, sitting in that nasty prison of Glast Heim while daddy's friends killed those monsters for me was really gross.

She smiled at me, I can see right through her. I know she hates me, but she's not allowed to show that, considering my dad is her dad's boss. Luna, another mage who is a bit rebellious towards me -I still get her to follow me though-, she gasps, "Heather, look!"

Damn that fat merchant is always trying to eat attention! What's so great about her kissing a guy? I follow the spot light to see who the unfortunate man is, What?! Odin?! I'm going to kill her!

"Noooooooooo!!" A deafening screech rang in Claire's ears, before she got the chance to open her eyes she felt two hands push her roughly of the stage. She landed with a thud, _'Ouch...'_ She peered her eyes open, Heather was on the stage glaring down at her. _'Finally, a moment I'm glad Heather is near.' _Claire propped herself up on her elbows preparing to get up, she froze when Heather lunged at her from the stage.

( Loki's point of view )

Crazy woman. I caught Heather in mid air before she had the chance to attack Claire, "Put me down!" I passed Heather over to the closest priest next to me. Oops, I didn't think she'd hit you _there. _Two knights covered in armor got a hold of her and took her away to... Jail, maybe?

Great. I watched Claire flash the whole crowd with her yellow undies while she scrambled to get up, "Come on." I heard Odin shouting for us to come back while I continued to lead Claire out of the church. Ha.

She walked besides me silently while we walked down the streets of Prontera, the lamp posts giving us light to see through the dark night. Odin, that ugly frog, is getting on my nerves more than ever.

"Thanks for catching Heather, she looked like a rabid bathory for a second." Claire gave a soft laugh to her companion.

Hearing her soft voice distracts me so often, I hate and love it all at the same time.

( Claire's point of view )

"Good morning!" I burst through the kitchen doors hoping it wouldn't be too awkward considering last night's events. I wished Heather would stop glaring at me like that, it wasn't my fault and she's was the one who tried to attack me! Odin seems to be annoyed this morning, wonder why. Loki is also glaring, not at me though but at his toast. Maybe a spot is untoasted? Who knows.

The door bell rang and I happily ran out the kitchen yelling, "I'll get it!" It's probably another fan girl, but it's better than the sitting at the table. I put my hand on the handle prepared to get a ton of shrieking questions . I opened the door instantly greeting the guest, "No, you may not have his autograph." I didn't bother to say who _his_ was, girls were usually here for one of them.

"I'm sorry?" Oh, it's a guy. Not a bad looker too, a high priest with green eyes and a drooping kitty a top his shaggy blonde hair. I leaned upwards and whispered, "Sorry, but I don't think Loki or Odin are like _that." _

"Oh, I'm sure they aren't." He smiled and ruffled the top of my hair as he came in.

"Hey!" I closed the door with one hand while I fix my hair with the other, he seems harmless. I watched him take a deep breath, what's he doing?

"LOKI!" Holy cow! I'm pretty sure I felt the house shake when he bellowed Loki's name. Is he an enemy of Loki's? He must be, to say his name so scary. Loki came out of the hall way calmly as if he hadn't heard his name yelled... Wait, is that the toast from earlier he has squished in his hand?

The high priest turned into sun shine itself as he glomped Loki. Loki stared at the high priest who hung off his shoulders, "Ian, what are you doing here?"

Loki knows him?

"Well... Seeing what had happened in the church... I thought you all could use a vacation, especially Heather, I think she's getting crazier everyday." Ian, the high priest, whispered the last part.

"Woohoo! A vacation! Comodo here we go!" I couldn't help myself, I get overly excited when I know we're going to a place I've never been before. I don't think I need a vacation, I haven't trained or anything ever since I came here.

"Ah, we've got a lively one here." Ian rested his head on Loki's shoulder, "Who are you?"

"I'm Claire, I guess...I'm one of Loki's potential brides." Was that the right thing to say?

"Oh! No wonder Heather tried to attack you! I'm Ian, I helped Loki become a wizard and am his training buddy." Ian smiled, his eyes looked at the toast that was currently in a death grip, his eyes went back up and looked at Loki, "Why are you torturing the poor toast?"

"It looked like Odin." And that ladies and gentlemen, is when I believed Loki had lost his mind.

* * *

_A/n: I tried to take your guys' advices. :D  
Also, Thank you Sakrash, I don't think I would have ever noticed. D;_  



	7. Gah!

_A/N: Thanks for the comments! _

**Gah!**

* * *

"What are they doing?" Ian stood on the pearly white beaches of Comodo back facing the sun and clear waters while he watched Loki laying down under a palm tree to the west while Odin laid under a palm tree to the east. He caught Loki's eye giving him a 'What are you doing over there?' look. 

Loki turned over so his back would be facing Ian, but not before giving him the stubborn 'I'm not moving' look. Ian looked over at Odin, but Odin just gave him the same look as Loki's.

"Those stubborn idiots." Ian unfolded the beach towel tucked under his arm placing it in between Loki and Odin, giving him a 30 feet range to both. "But if they want to be there then fine." He stabbed the giant multi-colored parasol into the sand above his towel and sat down waiting for the girls.

"Are you ready yet?" Claire yelled through the bathroom door of the Inn's room Heather and herself were currently sharing for their stay.

"Almost! I'm not done doing my hair!" Heather yelled back. Claire made a weird face, 'Why would you fix your hair when your just going to get it messed up in the water?' She shrugged and plopped back down onto the bed, knees bent while the rest of her body laid on the bed facing the ceiling watching the fan rotate slowly. _'Maybe I should fix my hair?'_ Claire thought as she sat up straight looking at the long mirror attached to the wall. Her short hair had grown a bit so that it was just a few centimeters off her shoulders. Her swimsuit consisted of two pieces, a short brown, white and light blue halter top with a small brown ribbon in the front and the bottom piece which had two brown ribbons on the side.

Feeling a bit odd with so little clothes on, she went into the closet pulling out a large white jacket with a Vanimirth which looked like it was doodled on by a five year old with a light blue crayon. She smiled feeling satisfied of how much the jacket covered, it pretty much covered most of her lower half.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Heather's voice entered the room as the bathroom door opened. Heather had on a pink and red swim suit which also consisted of two pieces. It looked much like Claire's, but her top was like a dancers. Her hair was as wavy as the sea and had two pink ribbons on the sides of her hair.

"Why are you wearing so much jewelry?" Claire asked pointing out Heather had on a lot of bracelets, an amethyst necklace, a ring, and chandelier earrings. Claire looked down at her beaded mint green and black anklet which she could never take off unless she cut it, it was tied on and she had grown from five years ago from when she had made the anklet with her mother.

"These are things I must never leave behind." Heather huffed, her bracelets made jingling noises as she pulled a pink bag over her shoulders and a sun hat. "How do I look?" Heather asked as she put on the finishing touches, pink sun glasses.

"Umm...Pink?" Claire replied in more of a guess than an answer. But it obviously pleased Heather.

"Good! Let's go!"

Heather had dragged Claire out of their Inn by the wrist with a smile, a genuine happy smile. Over the past few days, Heather began to act more friendly towards Claire as if they were friends. Claire was glad, it was a beautiful day, the waters sparkled like Heather's jewelry, the beach shone like alabaster and the sun's rays weren't deathly hot.

There were plenty of people on the beach relaxing and just having fun, but the two could easily spot the three guys. Claire and Heather sighed together as they noticed all three were separated. Deciding in a second, Claire dragged Heather to Ian's side taking shelter in the huge parasol.

Ian opened his eyes behind his sun glasses and chuckled, "­I hoped you two would come over here as bait to bring them in." He looked left and right to Odin then Loki, "It's working too." When Ian had looked, the two brothers were glaring at him from the distance.

"I don't want to sit here all day," Claire said fully intent on swimming. Ian and heather watched her as she stood up, she looked down at them and asked, "Do you guys wanna come?"

"No way," Ian said, "If I did, then Loki's poor little heart will harbor feelings of hatred for me like he does for Heather and Odin and we all know that isn't good cause then it will go 'Boom!'" Ian made his arms fly up in exaggeration.

"Hey!" Heather yelped, "Loki doesn't hate me!"

"Right." Ian chuckled, sarcasm dripping from every letter. Heather just huffed and pouted in her corner.

"Well, I'm not going. I didn't fix my hair for it to get ruined." Heather mumbled touching her hair.

Suddenly a giant wave and a few 'righteous' washed over the beach like a blanket, pushing Claire face first into the sand. As it dragged down back to the ocean, everyone was soaked.

"You don't have much of a choice now, Heather." Ian couldn't help but smile. It was as if the ocean wanted Heather to swim.

Claire sat up coughing out sand, "Don't worry Heather, it'll be fun!"

Heather shifted in her placed before mumbling 'fine'.

"Yay!" Claire stood up celebrating. She crossed her ams holding onto the hem of her jacket and pulled it up wards. It would have been considered 'sexy' if she could have fit her head out of the jacket's hole instead of flopping around. A smile appeared on Heather's face as she stood up and grabbed the squirming Claire and yanked the jacket from her head.

"Thanks!" Claire said appreciatively shaking off sand and water from her hands and arms. Heather looked down at Claire's figure and noted her body was nothing like hers. Heather, being seventeen, had more of a shapely figure like a dancers. She was often mistaken as a dancer even when she had on her sage uniform. It was annoying yet flattering, but couldn't they tell the difference between sage and dancer?

Heather bent down to Claire's chest level staring intently and freaking Claire out. "W-What are you- Gah!" Claire cried out covering her chest, staring mortified at Heather.

Heather had just poked one of Claire's breasts and asked, "Why are they so small?" When she was fifteen, she was certain hers weren't that small.

"How would I know?!" Claire replied, her voice had gone pitchy, a sign that she was flustered. Her cheeks flushed as well.

Heather just snickered watching Claire while she walked to the ocean unknowingly, she froze up when the warm water washed over her feet.

_

* * *

A/N: I think the next chapter will be the ending._


	8. Happily ever after Or is it?

**And they lived happily ever after... _( Or did they? )_**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as soon as she caught up with Heather on the shore. She noticed Heather had frozen, _'Was the water cold?'_ She let the water run through her fingers, _'No, it's warm.' _

"U-uh..." Heather stuttered for an excuse, but every thing here was beachy, what could possibly inspire her with an excuse? "I can't really swim." She said in a small voice, she played with her fingers avoiding eye contact with Claire. Heather hated to say 'Can't' when it was something of her abilities. She had to able to do anything she wanted, but swimming, she couldn't.

"Oh?" Claire looked puzzled. She had thought Heather could do everything, but perfection didn't really exist. "Why didn't you say earlier? We don't have to go swimming, we could build a sand castle!"

"Well, if I told you earlier while Ian was there, I'm sure he would have laughed at me."

"Ian?" Claire was puzzled yet again. Ian looked like one of the rare kind High Priests around.

Heather nodded, "I've known him as long as I've known Loki and Odin."

"Oh, well, let's build a sand castle!" Claire sat down a few feet where the water couldn't reach their building spot. Heather sat down opposite of her and began to mold something with her hands.

Foot steps engraved into the sand as they made their way towards Claire and Heather. Ian crouched down and asked, "I thought you two were going swimming?"

"We are!" Heather stood up and stomped over to the ocean until she was in waist deep, "See?"

"That isn't swimming," Ian pointed out. Claire had a suspicious feeling Ian knew Heather didn't know how to swim. "That's just standing in water."

Heather stepped into the ocean a bit farther, until her head was the only thing poking out. She was on her tip toes, bouncing up and down to keep the water from her face.

"You have to move you arms!" Ian yelled out so Heather would hear him. Amusement flashed in his eyes.

Heather began to flap her arms around making huge splashes, "See?" A little wave began to make its' way towards the shore. Heather squeaked and bounced towards the shore trying to get away from the wave. She made it back were she was waist deep before the wave pushed her forwards, trying to knock her down. She held her ground though with arms crossed, "I can't swim, okay?" Her voice was annoyed yet disappointed, different from when she said it to Claire alone.

"I'll teach you." Claire offered, she felt sorry for Heather. Heather not being able to do anything wasn't really Heather in her eyes.

Ian had been holding in his laughter into quiet chuckles, "It's hard to teach someone to swim when they're taller then you. I could teach her."

"No way!" Heather shouted, all of a sudden angry. "You'll try to drown me!"

"I won't," Ian grinned, "Well, if you do choke on some water. Odin or Loki will be forced to give you CPR."

Heather quieted down contemplating on her choices. Claire shot a quick glare and frown in Ian's direction.

Finally heather sighed. "Fine. Teach me how to swim, just don't try drowning me."

Ian shrugged as if saying 'If you drown. Not my fault.'

Claire left them with a smile and walked over to Loki, who leaned against a tree he sat next to. The temperature was hot, so Claire had no idea why Loki had his cape on. On the way there, she picked up her jacket that was still a bit wet. She slipped it on and sat down next to him.

"Hey!" Claire greeted waving slightly.

"Hi."

"Aren't you hot? You really should take off your cape." Claire said tugging at it, "It looks like you're cooking in there."

Loki nodded and undid the clasp of his cape letting it fall neatly behind him.

"What about your-" Claire asked, but was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"No." Loki dead-panned. There was no way in Midgard he would be persuaded in taking off his shirt.

Claire shrugged. "I didn't want your shirt to get wet, but okay." Loki was about to look at her and ask how he would suddenly get wet. His question was answered as Claire leaned against him. The water off her jacket seeped through his shirt making a wet, darker spot of red.

"You know," Claire said staring off at Heather and Ian in the water. Heather was splashing around and Ian laughed every few second of so. "Ever since I came here, I haven't thought of my father, not even once. I feel really guilty."

When Loki didn't reply, Claire just continued, "I don't know how he is right now. I haven't received any kind of letter from them." A few moments of silence passed before she asked, "Say, what would you say or do if you were my father?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"Why not?" Claire looked at him frowning. _Did he not care at all about my father?_

"Because then," He turned to her and kissed her lightly, "That would be very wrong."

Claire couldn't help, but smile. He had shocked her there, she didn't think he would do that where there were so many people around, or maybe it had slipped his mind?

"Just relax and close your eyes." Ian instructed, his hands were underneath Heather back. He was teaching her how to float. Heather let out a sigh and relaxed her body. When Ian was sure she could float, he removed his hands from underneath her slowly, but as soon as his hands were gone, Heather sank and splashed.

"You sink like a rock!" Ian laughed, Heather managed to get on her feet and threw a punch at him. Her fist landed on his bare stomach. He had taken off his robe before they entered the water. "Ow! That hurt." Ian whined rubbing the spot were Heather punched him.

"Hmph!" Heather just let out an angry huff for laughing at her.

"Okay, okay, just do what I told you last time."

Heather laid down on the water, she could feel his hands supporting her back. She laid there for a while getting her balance. She held her breath unconsciously, his hands left her back yet again only this time, she didn't sink or splash.

"Open your eyes."

Heather did as she was told. The first thing she saw was Ian holding his hands up in the air showing her he indeed was not helping her float now. She smiled brightly, she felt like jumping up and down at her success, but she had to remember she was still floating. So she laid there with a smug smile.

"Hey," Ian said lightly, he began to bend down towards her face, "You've got something on your face."

Heather held her breath in again. She knew all that line where a guy says that and tries to make a move. _He did help me, it wouldn't hurt..._ She stared into his eyes, her cheeks pink, ready for what was to come. She was going to yell at her heart later for pounding so hard, it was just a reward for helping her, nothing else.

Ian was an inch away from her face. He looked around in her eyes like he was searching her soul. Heather was getting impatient, if he didn't hurry up, she was going to grab him. Ian was trying to make up his mind. Her lips did look inviting. _Very_ inviting to him, but he could never pass up a good joke.

Instead of doing what was to be expected, he took his index finger and poked her gently poked her on the stomach. He grinned before heather sank into the water. Laughing and clutching his stomach, he walked out of the ocean and fell onto the beach with a sigh. His stomach hurt from all the laughing he had done.

Dancers swayed their hips and bodies to the music the bard created. They danced across the stage, moving here and there, enchanting the audience. The light above them gave a surreal glow now that the sun was down and the moon was up. People filled in the tables situated in front of the stage. Some were cheering and some were watching quietly.

Loki, Claire, Ian and Heather, all dressed in their uniforms, sat at a table far back from the stage watching. Odin had disappeared, last time they saw him he was with a rogue.

"Wow, those dancers are good." Ian commented, his eyes going from one dancer to the other. Loki was the same, although he was quiet.

"Yeah." Claire nodded in agreement, "I could never dance like that. I would probably trip over my self."

Heather snorted, she probably thought the same.

"I'm positive you're not that bad." Loki said giving Claire a boost of confidence.

The song ended and a gypsy entered the stage. She held out her hands and said over the crowd, "Any volunteers to dance with my lovely dancers?"

A lot of people rose their hands, all of them were guys. "Sorry gentlemen, only girls tonight." The gypsy chuckled bating her eye lashes, "Any ladies?"

None of the girls rose their hands, either they didn't know how to dance or they didn't want to look terrible with the dancers skills.

"You should do it, they could probably teach you." Ian said to Claire.

"I'd only embarrass myself." Claire replied laughing nervously.

Heather just rolled her eyes, grabbed Claire's arm and before Claire could react, heather lifted her arm. A spotlight was suddenly on her.

Claire gaped at Heather. The gypsy jumped off the stage, striding over to Claire, but made sure to sway her hips too, "Oh brave one, come!" She smiled at Claire and dragged her over to the stage. The gypsy whispered to Claire so she could only hear, "We'll do an easy one, it only has five steps and then it repeats. All you have to do is follow them. Okay?"

Claire nodded unsurely. "Okay! Let's get it started!" The gypsy happily exclaimed to the crowd, she disappeared right when five dancers took the stage by a twirling, colorful storm. They pranced around Claire who stood there frozen and unsure of what to do. Finally they latched arms and dragged Claire around in their line.

Colors danced around her and before she knew it, it was over, the crowd was standing, clapping and cheering. Claire ran back stage with a smile and wave, there she calmed herself from the excitement. As she shook her arms and fingers, she heard Heather shout, "You're so infuriating!!"

Claire poked her head from back stage just in time to see Heather stomping off, Ian standing up as well with a frown on his face. Loki just sat there watching the stage as if nothing was happening at the table. Ian's frown quickly changed into a smile and ran off after Heather.

"Miss Claire?" A voice asked behind her. Claire moved back, out of the stage and turned to an alchemist holding a letter in his hands.

"That's me, what is it?" She asked. The alchemist handed her the letter saying, "It's from Mister Leo."

Claire slid her finger underneath the sticker which held the letter closed, it came off effortlessly. The alchemist headed out of the stage when he saw Claire open the letter.

"Heather." Ian sighed, he finally caught up with her, he didn't touch her afraid she would attack him with her spells.

Heather stopped, turned and gritted her teeth, holding back screaming what she only said above a whisper, "Go away."

"Aw, you know I like to push your buttons." Ian said lightly, taking a step towards her. _'She looks so cute when she's mad.'_

"I don't care. I said go away."

"Are you mad because I was flirting with the dancer or are you still mad about what I did earlier on the beach?"

"No!" Heather denied, "I don't care."

Ian could see through her lie. She lied like a little girl would lie about not liking ice cream just because a little boy gave it to her and claimed it had cooties. She cared. She's cared for him before she began to chase after Odin and Loki.

"Come here." Ian sighed holding out his arms.

Heather pouted, crossed her arms and said blandly, "No."

"Stubborn as always." Ian chuckled. He moved forwards, placed his hands on both sides of her head so she could move and kissed her. Heather stood there, unmoving, although shocks, tingles and shivers ran up and down her spine.

When Ian felt her not responding, he pulled back a bit and whispered, "I can do this all day." Then, kissed her again. This time, Heather opened her mouth slightly and bit his lower lip.

"Ow." Ian pulled back rubbing his lip, she bit him hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"That's for flirting with the dancer." Heather gave him a quick glare before placing her finger tips on his chest, stood on her tip toes and leaned up as if she was going to kiss him. She stopped with a very thin gap between them, she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling and said, "And this is for earlier on the beach." She removed her hand, dropped down to her feet, turned on her heel and walked away.

Ian groaned slapping himself on the forehead, "I'm such an idiot."

Minutes flew by, her eyes ran over the lines for the fifth time not believing what was written. Her eyes were wide, her lips partly open and her face held devastation. She fell to the floor with her letter, she sat there, knees folded underneath her, hunched over. Claire felt a familiar feeling in her eyes, the same feeling when her father told her he was sick only this time it was a lot worse. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, plopping to the floor. Everything felt different. Earlier that day, her heart was beating happily, but now it seemed to die down only beating every time her tears landed on the floor, or maybe the pounding sound was made by the tears fallen and her heart had stopped... Like her father's.

She shut her eyes closed trying to hold them back. They just didn't blend with the bright, happy music playing on the stage, or the cheering crowd. She was out of place. She was alone, now that her father died. This only made her cry harder, releasing small, quiet sobs.

Loki had started to worry, why Claire wasn't back yet and decided to go back stage only to find her on the ground. Hurriedly sliding next to her, he told her, commenting on her performance, "It wasn't that bad."

Claire gave a short laugh mixed with a sob, but said nothing else. Seeing the letter, Loki read over the letter quickly. He could tell her father had written it himself, there was just so much feeling only a true father would write to his daughter. It seemed like it was written long ago, like her father had known when he would die. Scrawled across the bottom of the letter was _I love you, Claire._ and a little smiley face next to it.

Immediately after he was done reading, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his hand behind her head pulling her close. Claire latched onto him with her arms and began to cry into his shirt.

"I'll...have to go back to Al De Baran." Claire's worlds were muffled slightly against him, but he could understand her.

"No, no you won't." Loki bent his head so he could rest it on hers.

"But I do. His...f...funeral will be held in Prontera's church yes, but...after that, I'll be forced to go into an orphanage in Al De Baran. I'm only fifteen."

"Grandfather will adopt you."

Claire shook her head, "He's sick. He can barely take care of himself, I doubt they'd hand me over to him."

"I'll find a way." Loki said solemnly.

"I have to go back right after I tell the others." She whispered. For a few moments they stayed silent, thinking. Claire tilted her head up to look at him, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course." He put his forehead onto hers as he lied. He wasn't sure if he would see her again. She would be adopted by some random family. That family could be from Payon, Morroc or Kunlun for all he knew.

Loki tried getting information on who adopted Claire from the Al De Baran orphanage, they didn't tell him anything. Claire's father's funeral was the last time Loki saw Claire.

* * *

_A/N: Or was it? Dun dun duuuuunnnn_

_I hope this isn't a happy ending. I tried making it sad, my frst time making a sad ending. Eh, this i the first time I completed a story. Thank you:D_


End file.
